


Hell Freezing Over

by GreyHood99



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHood99/pseuds/GreyHood99
Summary: Shay makes his stand, the student versus Mentor.Shay Patrick's Day Gift





	

If anyone could describe the situation as hell freezing over, they'd be accurate. However, the situation was even worse than hell, for the ground shook and shuddered. The Arctic winds, bearing down on the two combatants, each part of their own Order and Brotherhood. One had already fell, head face deep in the slush and snow, his bloodied hat next to his fallen blade. Templar Grandmaster Haytham Kenway of the Colonial Brotherhood had fallen, at the mercy of his soon to be executioner: his best nightmare and rival. Achilles Davenport, Master Assassin and mentor of the Colonial Assassins, prepared to finish the job. His ebony hand held the seismic piece of eden, his sword in the other, his eyes glowing a bright gold. The man smirked under his hood, he was victorious. Nothing was left to challenge him here, his Brotherhood and ideals would live on. After he was turn executing and exterminating the Templars here in America, the entire world would be next, there would no longer be such things as the Templar Order. The ground rocked and shook with fury, yet Achilles kept his composure, he now had the ultimate power. There was no one left to challenge him here, he would rebuild his brotherhood. Yet, there seemed to be, one last bit of rebellion. The World refused to die.

Haytham stirred, he refused to die in such an undignified manner. Achilles lips curled, no one had any near brought down the legendary grand master. The tricorn hatted Templar had slayed many Assassin extremists in his lifetime, it was now Haytham's turn to join them. Achilles raised his blade, preparing to end it all. "It was fun, Master Templar, but your reign ends here and just as short as it began." Haytham reached for his own sword, his hand quivering in the frigid temperature, frost biting at his wrinkled hands. Haytham pushed himself halfway, only to get Achilles blade pointing dead at his face. Achilles prepared to make the thrust-

Crack! The sound of a tree splitting in half filled the air. Achilles cutlass was sent spinning into the air, it took a dip in the near frozen ocean, never to be seen again. Achilles quickly turned to meet his attacker. Who dared challenged true and ultimate power? Well, the man standing in front of him, he had his own power: Determination. The man standing in front of him, clad in a black and red templar long jacket, he knew there more at stake than the survival of the Order. Two clans, both at war, for their survival and as well as the continuation of their philosophies. Achilles eyes narrowed on his former apprentice, Haytham could wait, he wanted his traitorous pupil to fall first. "Shay," Achilles's tone was as steel cool as the wind that teared at their skin. "Mentor," the Templar Enforcer replied. Their eyes remained in a deadlock, they sized each other up, like wolves stalking a dear. These two men, they were killers. Each with their own reasons for doing so.

"I see why you needed the artifacts now, Mentor," Shay spoke, "You knew the power was unstable once released, but that didn't matter to you did it. You thought I would be able to deliver the artifact intact." Achilles, frowned, how dare he be lectured by his student. The teacher was the true master. "However," Shay continued, "You didn't expect the artifact to crumble, which is why you can here, to seize it for yourself, cause only you yourself had the means to keep it stable. You wasted thousands of lives, only for a trinket and power." Achilles stared down his student, "Our creed, it requires direct loyalty. To ensure our survival. Something you could never comprehend, could you, Shay?" Shay closed his eyes, then opened them. Fire gleamed in Shay's brown pupils. "And was it part of the Assassin's Creed to murder men, women, and children, for a power? Or was this just your creed? Your creed, to silence everyone's hopes, everyone's dreams, just for your own to live on?" Achilles growled, he removed his hood, to stare down his former student, "I made a promise, to my mentor, to rebuilt the Brotherhood. It was on his deathbed, I won't be joining hell anytime soon."

Shay began stripping himself, of all the weight holding him down, he set his rifle down. He dropped his long sword. He threw his knife to the slush. "No toys, just skill." Shay said, his deep Irish voice cutting the cold atmosphere. Achilles raised an eyebrow. "You always where naive, Shay." Shay didn't appear phased, "I devoted my oath to following a Creed, a Creed where we monitor and guide the people, not slaughter them like animals. But now, with my new oath to the Order, I've pledged to avenge those dead souls. And to never forget their values, or their desires, or what made them driven to wake up every day, to make sure their memories lived on. And that must start, with your downfall. There is more at stake, Achilles, than the survival of our kind. But rather, the survival of who were destined to fight for." Shay bent to pick up his sword, thrust into the ice, "And I, Shay Cormac, will fulfill that promise!" Shay raised his blade to a defensive position, his hips curved, ready for whatever would be thrown his way. He had already seen the power of the artifact, when Lisbon fell, when the earthquake hit. "Let us finish what we started, Shay Cormac." Achilles hissed, his robes glowed gold with raw heat and power.

Shay charged, ready to take on his former mentor. Achilles raised his hands, golden beams of light shot out, aiming for Shay's head. Shay rolled out of the way, before he could be struck, the head of the beams melting the ice. A golden sword sprang into Achilles hand, the artifact giving Achilles his power, it had just become his offense. Achilles fired another bolt, his hands curling into a fist, as he floated off the ground. Shay sheathed his blade, and sprung out his hidden blades. He leaped into the air, gliding, his blade aimed for Achilles's face. But the ebony master assassin sprang out of the way, and punched Shay dead in the face, sending him flying backward. Shay landed in the slush and snow with a crank and thud. But, that didn't stop the driven antihero. Shay quickly sprang to his feet. Achilles smirked with overconfidence, surly his former student would die. Shay retrieved his dagger, it would be his next tactic. He rushed at the ebony master assassin. Swing, slice! Shay struck at Achilles, but he dodged every hit. Shay returned to his defensive position, waiting for Achilles to strike, the assassin swung his blade, but missed. The blade became stuck in the ice. Shay took his chance, he cute Achilles near the eye, blood rushed out of the cut. Achilles brought his hand to his face, wiping it, he then clenched his hand into a fist and charged at the Templar. He swung at the Enforcer, he cut through the air instead as shay dodged. But then, Achilles hit Shay with the assassin's own hidden blade. The force of the hit sent Shay flying back, blood flowing through a tear in his coat, he collided and landed in front of the Grandmaster. His knife landed far from him, he couldn't reach it. Shay lay at his side, out from his eyes, he could see Achilles approach. This was the end.

As Achilles drew near. Shay saw all those he slayed, indirectly while serving Achilles. Even the assassins he killed to avenge the dead innocents. He first saw the children burned alive and crushed. He saw the women screaming for their husbands, the ground shaking underneath them. He saw the couple holding hands, before being crushed alive. Shay closed his eyes, Achilles was getting closer. Shay then saw his dead former assassin friends. Le Chasseur nodded his head, his brown and bald head shinning like an angel. "It's just good business, you've always been good at your business, Shay. Let it show." Kesegowasse appeared, "When we take life, it must not be wasted, or in vain. I doubted you would have bested me, I guess I was wrong. Don't let my life be wasted, let it make you the better person." The Native American faded away. Shay's dearest friend, Colonel Monroe appeared, he looked wrinkled and worn. "Shay... Stay determined...fulfill your promise. Whatever sins you feel you've made, let them go." Adewale appeared, his worn African skin was blood stained. "The Creed has changed since Achilles time, we were sworn to be protectors, no we are just killers. Wasn't the creed meant to be more? Was my life wasted defend my African brothers? Surely there must be more to Creed? Go my old friend. Only pirates choose a short and marry life. Although, my life was nothing Short and marry." Adewale faded, his body turned into flower pedals as they drifted into the wind. Hope Jensen appeared, her dress flapping into the wind. "I trained you for this, my death was expected, when we eventually fought. Don't let my teachings be in vain, Shay." She smiled, before falling and disintegrating. Finally, Liam, his best friend, and biggest sin appeared. "You betrayed, all of us assassins. And why?" Shay hung his head in shame. But, Liam held his face up and smiled. "It's like you said, to save the world." Liam frowned, and even started to cry, a sight the Templar had never seen before. His mouth gaped open. "Make your own luck, brother." Liam disintegrated into dust.

Achilles drew near, as well as the ends of the earth. But, Shay, he knew what he had to do. "Shay?" Haytham croaked. Shay rose quickly, his brown eyes twinkling in the cold breeze. The wind howled loudly, snow blowing into Achilles face. "What?" the Mentor was taken back. How was this possible. Shay drew his sword, getting into position, he stood in front of the injured Grandmaster Kenway, shielding him. "This all ends now," Shay spoke. His voice smooth and deep, it cut deeper than the frostbite, and far more deep than the Templar's longsword. Achilles gritted his teeth, "So it does." He released a huge barrage of bolts. But, Shay was determined. He blocked every shot. Light's exploded into flame, as the cold steel hit the plasma bolts of energy. Shay dropped his sword, it was burnt and tarnished as black coated the sword. Achilles rushed at Shay, he flew and floated of the ground preparing to make the killing blow. But, the inevitable happened, at least for the Master Assassin. Just as he raised his slash at his pupil, Shay sprang his hidden wrist blades, and thrust them straight into the hooded master's neck.

"Ahk!" Achilles struggled for air, he fell over, and stopped glowing. The wind howling, cutting into the skin of the mentor, as his blood painted the snow crimson. "Mentor," Shay called out to him, "Forgive me, Mentor" Shay started crying, he dropped to his knees. "I have a promise to keep, to the people. Their hopes and dreams, they must come first. Freedom from want is the greatest freedom of all. And you, you just can't seem to break from the want of the Creed's survival, and power. The Colonel was right." Shay held Achilles hand, it shook from the pain and the cold, and then it was still and silent.


End file.
